Eve (See No Evil, Hear No Evil)
'Eve '(Joan Severance) is one of the secondary villains in the 1989 action comedy film "See No Evil, Hear No Evil". Eve, along with her partner, Kirgo, are criminals instructed with delivering a room-temperature superconductor to their boss, Mr. Sutherland. However, Scotto, the man charged with obtaining this object for them, decides to pull a fast one, and secretly hides it in the register till of concession shop owner Dave Lyons. Eve catches Scotto slinking off and then shoots him dead right in the shop, and flees. As Lyons is deaf, he had no clue that this was all happening behind his back. Furthermore, the superconductor itself looks like a coin, and, as Lyons' new-found employee and partner, Wally Karew, is blind, the two men are none the wiser. Eve and Kirgo determine that Lyons and Karew must have the "coin" on them, and decide to pose as their lawyers, after the two men are arrested on suspicion of murdering Scotto. As Karew happened to catch the scent of the perfume Eve was wearing during the murder, and Lyons catching a brief glimpse of her legs as she fled, the two men realize that she must have been the killer. Very shortly after Lyons and Karew escape and become fugitives, Eve and Kirgo catch up to them and, after retrieving the object, attempt to kill them as per Sutherland's orders. Luck on their side, the two men get away once again and decide that the only way to rid themselves of the mess they are in is to get the coin back. Eve kisses Lyons goodbye and Lyons surmises, "You're a sick woman." She smiles coyly at his remark and walks away. Discovering that Eve is staying at a hotel, Lyons sneaks into her room while she is taking a shower and retrieves the coin from a large bag of hers. The process involves a shampoo covered Eve blindly groping for her bag and Lyons delivering it to her. She then continues to shower unaware of his presence. When she finishes her shower, she notices him, but thinking quick to simulate a gun in his pocket using his finger, Lyons keeps her at bay, forcing her to drop her towel. A nude Eve breathes very heavily and her hands close when Lyons then moves in to kiss her. The act is a reciprocation of the kiss she gave him before he was to be murdered. Unfortunately, Kirgo and Eve manage to abduct Karew's sister, Adele, soon after, forcing the protagonists to seek out the villains yet again. With Lyons' help, Adele manages to knock Eve out by punching her in the face, but the villainess meets back up with the hero party inside her boss's office. There, Sutherland had just finished killing Kirgo for desiring the valuable superconductor for himself. Eve desires the same, but unlike her partner, she succeeds in murdering Mr. Sutherland, with full intentions of having the whole thing pinned on Lyons and Karew. She escapes towards a private helicopter, but doesn't get far, as Karew crashes down onto her from a zip-line above just as the police arrive. She struggles at first, but after Karew tosses her gun away and grabs her breasts, she is distracted and screams 'Do you mind'. Exasperated by Karew's groping, and with her once silky hair ruined by the forest floor, she then seems to accept defeat as Karew pins her arms above her head. She is then grabbed by a Detective and displays one last struggle before she is handcuffed behind her back and put in a Police car under arrest. Trivia *Joan Severance also played psychotic villainess Jane Ambergris on The Hitchhiker, the evil Sophie Townsend on CSI: Miami, and Dr. Sammael from the 2007 film Born. Gallery Category:1980s Category:Betrayer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Suit Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murder: Gun Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Topless Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Comical Defeat